pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DanniPokemon
-- Jäzzi (Talk) 16:51, April 18, 2012 Re:Gretchen Danny Actually, she was doing harm, this wiki's purpose is to be a complete encyclopedia about the Pokémon series and therefor we don't allow fanon on the wiki, which Gretchen Danny made repeatedly. We also don't allow fanon on the wiki when there is a whole other wiki just for fanon, Pokémon Fanon wiki. Gretchen Danny was warned several times to not make articles without credible information, but she kept doing it so she was blocked, you have done this also, I'd advise you to not create fanon either or you will receive a short block. This matter is closed on Gretchen Danny, so please do not bug me about it. 19:48, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Nolan's Empoleon was fanon and Nando's Armaldo had two templates and no information. 20:01, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Well: #the edit to Dawn's Piplup uses a template that automatically links any word put into the move section, meaning it creates a red link if the page doesn't exist. #and Template:AnimeCharacter is not meant for user pages as it automatically categorizes the page into certain categories, meaning if it is used on a user page, it incorrectly categorizes it as a character. It preferred that users use since its sole purpose is for user page use. 22:03, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ##Template:AnimePokémon also is not meant for user pages for the similar reason as Template:AnimeCharacter. 23:39, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Fanon I'm only going to give one warning on this topic, please do not create fan articles, anything that does not have proof of their existence is considered fanon and can get you a block for making it. 23:39, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Unless you are employed by Game Freak or Nintendo, anything that is made up or created by you is considered fanon, even if it is based on your game Pokémon. Also, several of those users you listed have been blocked for being possible sockpuppets of Michael Watts225084 who made fanon. I would suggest you either stop making fanon and add real content, pass this on to the other users you listed, or go to Pokémon Fanon wiki for fan submissions. 23:59, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Gretchen's block will be over soon and Rebecca's has been unblocked for more than a month, but MichaelWatts19870000 has been blocked infinitely for socking to create the same fan articles over and over, so the block is staying in place, at least for now. 00:30, April 19, 2012 (UTC) You've disregarded Crimson's warning not to create fanon articles, and as he would only give one warning, the next time he comes online, you'll be blocked. Please refrain from creating any more fanon articles. :The Electivire page is. There's no such character as "Danni", and the episode article you made is completely empty with no worthwhile information in it. That's why it should be deleted. Talk This page is for constructive message I do not wish to illendated by junk Re: Tactics Theatrics This article will stay deleted because you didn't follow the protocol. First of all, when creating an episode article, it is important that it be named by the episode code. Second, the template. It's not "Battle Fronteir" it's Pokémon: Battle Frontier. So stop being an idiot and leave it alone. I'm telling you this for your own good. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:50, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Edit: ARE YOU TRYING TO GET BLOCKED? Because I'm on Crimson's page and I'll have him Block you. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:55, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Well we do appreciate the help, and you did do a great job with the episode plot, but another thing: Jessie and James are Recurring Characters. Not Main Characters. And they don'e even show up that much in the BW series anymore. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:09, April 19, 2012 (UTC) You did it again! This is what an episode article is SUPPOSED to look like: Episode Plot Ash and co. continue their journey to Icirrus City, but to get there they have to cross over one humongous obstacle: Twist Mountain. There they meet an Archaeologist named Fujio and his friend from childhood Stella. Apparently Fujio has dug up a Cover Fossil, which is that of the pokemon Tirtouga. But is Fujio the only party interested in the fossil? Debuts Pokémon *Tirtouga *Carracosta Items *Cover Fossil Now Stop making Episode articles before I am forced to have Crimson Block you! Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:14, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Need I remind you that Hstar is in charge of Anime, so I'd doubt she'd approve of a newbie posting more than 1 episode article a day. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:19, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Your talk page This is your first and only warning on this subject: Do not remove messages from your talk page. If you are caught doing this again you will receive a short block. I recommend you listen to this message and don't remove messages again. If you want to hide them, you can with at the end. Clean up your act Considering you've already gotten a warning above, this is your last warning. If you continue to make pages for fanon you will be blocked. And it won't be a short block, as you have multiple strikes against you.